In recent years, there has been an increase in the use of mobile devices (such as smartphones) by people. Usually, the mobile devices are equipped with hardware such as camera, microphone, and so forth that enable people (such as users of the mobile devices) to perform various tasks associated with digital media such as capturing images, recording audio, recording videos, and so forth. Further, a user of a mobile device (or a user device) often shares such recorded content, such as captured images, recorded audio and/or videos associated with a celebration, a vacation experience, a public conference and so forth, with other users. However, such recorded content may need to be edited before it can be shared with other users.
Conventionally, Personal Computer based editing tools allow the user to perform editing of videos. It may be appreciated that the user may be required to be in possession of a computer (such as a personal computer), associated hardware (such as keyboard, mouse and so forth) and software (such as specialized video editing software) to perform such editing. For example, the user may be required to transfer the videos from the mobile user device to the computer and perform editing thereon, which may be cumbersome. Often, the existing video editing tools do not include provisions to preview editing effects prior to implementation on the videos.
Nowadays, video editing tools are being developed to enable users to edit video content on-the-go. However, such tools are not sufficiently well developed and generally provide only a limited number of functions. For example, existing video editing tools do not enable the users to make collaborative videos, such as by synchronization of two different videos by the same user or of videos by two different users. Therefore, advanced editing functions such as customization of timing and/or duration of individual videos in the collaborative video, adding effects to the collaborative video and so forth are not supported by presently available video editing tools.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with video editing.